This invention relates to searching for a target path in a circuit having plural paths and to performing a timing analysis on the circuit.
In order to operate properly, circuits must meet pre-specified timing requirements. A signal may arrive at its destination through multiple paths. A timing analyses is therefore performed during the circuit design process in order to ensure that signals propagating through the circuit paths arrive at their destinations at the proper time.